Libra
by Born-of-Shadows
Summary: What if there was a bigger key that could forever remove one side?Which side will finally win the ultimate power in the universe?Delaney is regular girl but her odd birthmark is acting up on her. Why?and how is she connected to the Daughters(full sum. in.
1. La Brea High

What if Serena, the key, wasn't the only thing that could help out weight the light side? What if there was a bigger key that could permently remove one side? This is about a girl who moves to LA for her mom's job. She's not very outgoing but feels a strange connection with four girls attending La Brea high and her odd scale birthmark begins acting up on her, glowing colors and sending shooting pains in her arm. What is her connection with the Daughters_and_ the Followers? Which side will finally win the ultimate power in the universe? (I'm sorry if the summary's bad...)

A/N Anyways this is my first Fic…not my first trail in writing mind you. Trust me it will get better. There's going to be adventure, romance and a little air of mystery to this story…I hope you enjoy and PLEASE R/Review! THANX!

The worst day of my life had officially ended and the second worst day of my life had begun. I had moved over 2,000 miles from my beloved Canton, Ohio to scary not to mention _huge_ Los Angeles.

I had despised Los Angeles ever since I was a child. Los Angeles was always in the news and whenever someone said United States right off the back they thought of Los Angeles.

No one ever thought of good ole Canton, Ohio.

"Delaney Audree Kain if you miss your first day of school you will never hear the end of it from me," my mother, Tiffany Kain shouted rapping sharply on my bathroom door.

I rolled my eyes and finished swiping on my purple lipstick. I popped it back into its tube and threw it inside of my make-up basket. I picked off my blond hairs from my black Punk Rock High Loser thank top and mentally made a note to brush my hair before I put on a black shirt.

"Delaney Kain do you hear me?" my mother shouted again her voice high-pitched.

I made a grunting sound and smoothed out my black and pink skirt. I twisted the knob on the door and bumped into my mom.

"Jeez, mom could you get any closer?" I snapped my voice sharper than it should have been.

My mother looked at me sternly but decided to not mention it. After all it was my fist day of a new high school were the kids would probably be more vicious than the ones at my old high school were everyone knew each other.

"Your breakfast is on the table and you leave in twenty minutes," my mom reminded me giving me a nudge out of the bathroom door.

I sighed, ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I picked up my cream cheese covered bagel and bit in. I licked my lips as cream cheese smeared on my mouth and plopped down on a bar stool.

As I finished I reached over and picked up a napkin sitting in a small basket and wiped my mouth. I took a swig of apple juice and stood up heading back to my room for my backpack.

Just as I began walking out my older brother strode in outfitted in semi-tight jeans and a tight black wife beater outlining his fit body. His dirty blonde hair was spiked and a stud glinted in his ear and a loop in his eyebrow.

I shook my head at the choice of my brother's clothes; he always liked to show off.

But I suppose it's his right since he did earn it from playing lacrosse and volleyball. I had to admit he had mad skills at both.

"Hey sis. Aren't ya pumped for the big day?" As he brushed past me he ruffled my hair playfully.

"Oh, yeah, so excited Richie," I replied sarcastically starting for my room once again.

"You should be LA is freaking awesome! So many hot girls," my brother, Richie, hollered after me.

I snorted. "I don't want girls I want guys!" I yelled over my shoulder ascending the stairs quickly. That was just the type of comment my brother would make. He lived for girls, and their flings. He never took them seriously it was just some big competition to him.

What infuriated me the most was girls let him. Sure he was "hot" but the girls just clung to him begging to be his flavor of the week.

"Yeah, whatever," I heard my brother say as I sprinted into my room.

I glanced around and spotted my SpongeBob messenger bag lying on the window seat. I snatched it up and slipped it over my head adjusting the strap to hang more loosely.

I descended the stairs my bag slapping hip.

"Bye mom. I love you," I yelled into the house as I approached the front door.

I opened the front door and closed the door behind me. I jumped down my porch stairs and jogged onto the sidewalk. I slowed my pace and walked briskly towards my new living hell, La Brea High.

That was until someone called my name.

"Hey, Delaney, wait up." I froze fear creeping into my mind. I hadn't talked to anyone beside my mother, father and brother since I came to LA. I didn't even know who my neighbors where. How could have someone possibly knew my name?

"Jeez, why didn't you wait for me back there?" My brother asked me slapping my back a little too hard for my liking.

I sighed relieved. For a minute I thought I had a genuine stalker on my hands.

"Oh, sorry I just wanted to get this over with." I felt butterflies in my stomach and mentally scolded myself for being jittery. But unfortunately I couldn't control it, it was after all a natural human emotion.

"It's okay I understand," Richie whispered in my ear.

I blushed.

"Really?" I questioned not believing my ears. My brother had rarely ever been there for me.

"Really." Richie answered swinging an arm around my shoulder.

I smiled to myself happy that my brother was finally living up to the big brother role.

We walked for a good fifteen minutes before we reached our destination. I gapped as I saw the chain linked fence and line of teens waiting to be checked at a_ security _check point.

I rubbed at my birthmark of a scale on my wrist suddenly anxious.

I casually made my way over to the line and waited patiently. I scooped out the campus taking in the kids and the brick buildings. Four girls caught my eye. They were leaning against the lockers talking animatedly to each other.

Abruptly I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I glanced down and noticed my birthmark had turned bright red. I rubbed it curiously. Heat radiated off it warming my thumb.

_Weird it's never done anything like that before_.

I glanced up from my wrist and noticed the line had moved forward five feet. I was suddenly aware of the jeers for me being slow. I glared at the people around me including my brother for not prodding me out of my dreamy state.

I quickly made up for the space and awaited my turn to get inside the gates.

I handed over my bag reluctantly at the check point after the finished patting me down. A large man with a gold tooth began riffling through my SpongeBob bag laughing at my choice of cartoon characters. I smiled slightly and gratefully took back my bag as he extended it to me.

Inside the gates I looked around the campus once more. I spotted my brother already accepted into a crowd of good looking guys with an edgy style.

Yep, that was my brother. Accepted everywhere he went. I wouldn't know him if it wasn't that way.

I inhaled deeply and dug though my bag pulling out my schedule. My fist class was geometry.

Great I groaned inwardly. The class I'm worst at is my first period. What a great way to start the day.

I trudged over to an empty spot on the lawn and flopped down. I spread my feet in front of me and pulled a book about vampires from my messenger bag.

Ten minutes later the bell rang. For the first time in my life I was thankful for a bell. While I had been sitting people had been looking at me funny as if it were a crime to sit by yourself.

I stood up, brushed off my skirt and shoved my book back into my sack. I gazed around and saw the room I needed right in front of my face.

How very convenient I thought smiling despite my pact not to show emotion.

I walked into the room and started the longest first hour period in my life.


	2. The Posse and Avenged Sevenfold

A/N Hey! Well…I hope I get more reviews on this on and let's see oh yea…sorry about the last one I may replace it with something more adequate since it sucked…lol! My decision to write was rather spontaneous really! So I hope you enjoy this one more! And you will meet the Daughters officially in the next one! Whoo-hoo! And thanks so much to the Demon Goddess! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks…

By lunchtime I was exhausted but thoroughly excited. I had gone through four periods of torture, but found out one thing that meant the world to me.

I was ahead of all my classes.

When I first came to LA, I dreaded school; anticipating the worst. I thought I would spend the rest of the school year cooped up in my room and library, catching up with lessons, since I had arrived so late in the school year; April, to be exact. The idea of being ahead, even by the slightest, never occurred to me.

I trudged out of the classroom after everyone had already deserted the room, and into the sultry day. The sun glared down, and the temperature seemed to rise by fifty degrees due to my black ensemble and my northern blood. Seventy-degree weather was hot enough for me, let alone a scorching ninety degrees.

The wind blew gently, but did nothing to cool my feverish skin.

I looked around, searching for a place to sit, trying to ignore the heat. I spotted my brother sitting in the cool grass chatting with some of his easily made friends. I wouldn't dare to bother him.

I sighed and wondered briefly if I was going to be forced to sit alone. Hot, salty tears pressed into the corners of my eyes. I didn't want to sit alone and be an outcast again.

I swallowed, blinking a few times, and began making my way out into the lawn. People looked at me, curiosity alight in their eyes. My gaze swept the grounds; I caught my brother's gaze and held it. His pale blue eyes looked sympathetic for once, understanding my dilemma. He started to call me over when someone else yelled out my name.

My head snapped in the direction of the voice, and I found myself staring at a girl with dark brown hair and blonde highlights. She smiled widely and waved me over to her.

I smiled back; relieved I didn't have to be my brother's charity case for the year. I inspected the girl, nodding approvingly at her garb. She wore a simple black cotton dress with cap sleeves, bright neon green fishnets, and black combat boots. Two other girls and three guys surrounded her all outfitted in the same style of clothing.

"Hey," I said warmly as I came up to her.

"Hey yourself. Take a seat." She patted the ground next to her, and looked up at me expectantly.

I complied, and settled myself on the grass next to her, not bothering to take my messenger bag off my shoulders. Beside me a guy with an Avenged Sevenfold shirt swaddling his torso stared at me, intently munching on his curly fries.

I extended my hand to her. "I'm Delaney, but I guess you already knew that."

"Yep; you sit next to me in AP math and AP history," she responded, taking a plastic bag full of chips out of a brown, unmarked paper bag.

"Oh," I uttered, drawing a blank. I didn't know her name.

She laughed, seeming to sense my situation.

"Sorry, I'm Heather." She pointed to herself.

"And these are my friends Courtney, Addy, Andrew, Billy, and Ceth. Guys, this is Delaney. She's new; from Ohio."

They all smiled and greeted me in unison.

I smiled broadly, grateful for her taking the initiative to introduce me.

"Thanks for inviting me over. As you can see, I didn't really have anyone else." I prayed I didn't sound pathetic; I didn't want my newfound friends thinking of me as a loser, or worse; a beggar.

"Hey, no problem. You look too cool to pass up," Heather complimented me, shoving a salted chip in her mouth.

"Thanks, but I can't look that interesting. What do I have, an aura?" I joked, gazing around the lopsided circled they had created.

"Yeah, you do. I can feel it all the way over here. I could probably cook hot dogs with it," Ceth the Avenged Sevenfold Guy grinned, looking into my eyes.

I blushed.

Damn my blushing and me.

"Ceth's the joker in our group," Heather explained, laughing. She picked another chip out of her bag, and popped it into the recesses her mouth.

"Yep, that's me. Never forget it either," Ceth whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against my flesh. He leaned back and propped himself on his elbows, still staring at me.

"Don't you have a lunch?" a smooth, soft voice asked me. I looked in the direction of the voice, noticing Addy. She wore a black denim skirt with studs lining the bottom, and a green silk button up shirt.

"What do you think, baby?" A boy with spiked, black hair adorned blue tips questioned Addy, nipping her neck.

Addy giggled, but pushed him away. "She's supposed to not answer you, dimwit," she said, looking at me, her slanted, deep brown eyes apologetic. "Sorry, Billy can get like that."

I grinned. "It's okay."

Heather leaned over and whispered in my ear. "They're a couple. You'll see them do that a lot along with Courtney and Andrew."

"Oh," I expressed, glancing at Courtney and Andrew who were talking to each other, oblivious of the outside world. Andrew caught me staring at them, and I peered away quickly; not wanting to impose. I saw him grin out of the corner of my eye.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, looking her in her light brown eyes, almost an amber color.

She laughed. "I broke up with my ex over a week ago, and I say good riddance. I'm single and loving it. What about you?"

I snorted. "Nope, no way."

"What, don't like guys?" Mischief danced in her eyes and she chuckled at her own joke.

This time it was my turn to laugh. "I absolutely adore guys. I meant no way; here. I just moved here a couple of days ago, practically."

"Really, I thought it was longer. I mean you seem well adjusted. Why did you move anyway?"

My eyes widened, the black of my pupil expanding at her comment.

_I looked well adjusted? No freaking way. _

I shook my head, rousing myself out of my shocked state, and I glanced around the circle before I answered. No one besides Ceth seemed to be taking interest in our conversation. The couples talked amongst themselves; Addy and Billy seeming to attempt to suck each other's face off.

"My mom. She's an artist. She paints and sells landscapes for a living. Evidently, she couldn't find enough interesting landscapes in Canton, or not enough people to buy them. I'm not sure which," I announced, remembering the horrific evening when my world crashed and burned, the night I'd been told we were moving to dreaded Los Angeles.

She and Ceth looked at me intently, hanging onto my every word. I felt my stomach flutter; nobody had every paid this much attention to me before. I felt a shimmer of calm and reassurance in their presence, and didn't want our lunch break to end. I silently prayed for the seconds to tick slowly, and the minutes to crawl by.

"What about your dad?" Ceth inquired, scooting closer to me.

I blushed again.

_Damn,_ I thought.

"My mom and dad got divorced over six years ago," I replied, bringing the emptiness of not having my father in my life to the surface.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

I smiled at their sympathy. I felt extremely comfortable with them, almost like I had known them my whole life. Like they were a part of me I had always been missing, just never knowing it until I found them.

"It's okay, it was no big deal," I continued, toning down the hurt I actually felt from the divorce.

'Three of my brothers live with him, and he's a president of Bank of America. He makes boat loads of money and sends lots of it to Mom to help support me and my brother," I gushed, confiding in them something I had never told anyone before, and this was only my first day with them. I wondered what them could squeeze out of me within a month.

"Who are your brothers?" Ceth looked around the school grounds as if searching for them.

"Well, the ones with my father names are Colton, Alec, and Erik. Colton is in high school; a year older than me. Alec and Erik are in college. They're twins."

Heather grinned. "Ooh, college guys! I'm so going to have to meet your family, Delaney!"

I laughed at her remark. "Yeah, you can. I'll make sure to call you the next time they're in town."

Her grin widened, showing all of her teeth, and I noticed she had braces.

"Yes, I will finally date a college guy!"

I bit my lip to keep me from laughing further.

But it was like trying to stop breathing. The dam broke and I giggled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Alec is married and Erik is engaged."

Her face fell, and I felt bad for informing her. Just as I was about to apologize, her face lit back up, a spark in her eye.

"You still have two more brothers, though! What about the one here?"

I hesitated.

"Not the one here. No offense to him, but he's a jerk."

Ceth looked at me, surprised.

"Wait, is his name Richie?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yeah, he is. How did you know?"

Ceth scowled.

"I heard about him. Plus, he's new with the same last name as you, so just put two and two together."

"Oh," I looked over at Heather and she appeared to be deep in thought.

"What?" I questioned her, curious to know what was on her mind.

"It's just you're so different from him and, well, I kinda," she trailed of blushing horribly.

I smiled knowingly. Not many girls could resist my brother.

"Just don't get in too deep," I warned her, nudging her in the ribs.

She giggled. "Thanks for he warning."

"Well then, I have done my good deed for the day."

Ceth gawked at us as if we had suddenly sprouted two heads and our bodies had turned green.

We looked at him together, then laughed, out voices in unison.

Abruptly, a bell sounded, silencing our laughter and snubbing our fun like water on fire. Heather sighed, and crumpled her lunch bag, tossing it into a nearby trash container. She lifted herself off the ground, and stood, brushing off her dress.

I followed suit and adjusted my messenger bag since it had become askew when I sat.

Heather looked at me.

"So, what's your next class?"

"AP Art," I replied, automatically having mesmerized my whole schedule.

"That's cool. I have that next too," Ceth piped up from beside me.

I smiled. "Well, then maybe you could lead me there Mr.…." I trailed off, hoping he'd tell me his last name.

"Rankin. Ceth Rankin," he answered my implied question. He offered me his arm, and I graciously accepted, it giggling as his bare skin touched my own.

He grinned down at me, and began walking off toward the bleak buildings. He hollered a good-bye to his friends, and I waved a farewell to Heather.


	3. Planet Bang

A/N Sorry about the delay I will try to update once a week! Anyway I know I said you'll meet the daughters in here…well I lied you do see them and stuff but you officially meet them in the next one. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Oh and thanks to demon goddess!

"Hey, Delaney, do you think you'll be able to come?" Ceth asked, tilting his head at me. We had been on the topic of clubbing at Planet Bang, and the group was now begging me to come along.

"Well," I stalled, trying to by my time. To tell you the truth, I really didn't like going to clubs. I wasn't fond of big crowds.

"Aw, come on it; will be a blast," Heather piped up, feigning a pout. She leaned against the chain link fence just off of school property.

I smiled at the fact they cared so much, "Ugh. Okay, fine; you guys win."

Addy laughed. "Heather always gets her way when she does 'the pout'," she informed me, continuing to giggle. She brushed back a strand of shiny black hair revealing a tattoo that seemed to be a goat.

I knitted my eyebrows together, trying to recall what it stood for. I did know it wasn't good.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" I questioned more sharply than intended.

Her eyes grew wide for a second and she straightened her hair, covering the tattoo. She forced a smile. "Nothing, nothing at all."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but chose to drop the subject, as I could feel the tension in the group heighten.

"I better go; I'll have to finish my homework before my mom let's me out of the house," I said in a rush, starting to walk backwards from the group, suddenly feeling ill at ease. My birthmark began to sting.

"Okay," Heather shouted after me, "We'll pick you up at eight, okay?"

I nodded and spun around on my heel, power walking to my house.

Fifteen minutes later, I arrived at my tan painted home- though I really wouldn't call it home yet.

I walked up the driveway and opened the door. The smell of oil paints and turpentine from my mother's studio greeted me, wafting up my nose. At first I used to get literally sick from the scent, but over the years I had adjusted to it.

"How was your day?" My mother asked, popping out of her studio. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun and wisps had escaped her hair tie's grasp. Her ensemble included a worn paint-stained apron, an oversized light blue button-up shirt, and ripped jeans.

I smiled at my mother's appearance; it made feel like I was back home in Ohio.

"Great," I answered truthfully. I flashed a huge smile at her and sauntered into the kitchen. I threw my messenger bag into a vacant chair and hopped into a barstool.

"Really? That's wonderful, Dee! I knew you would be fine here," the support in my mother's voice wasn't enough to hide the surprise just below the surface.

Frankly, I was surprised myself. I was usually a shy, quiet kind of person, not making friends easily. Most of the time I ended up an outcast for a few weeks until I plucked up enough courage to talk to someone.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom."

I looked around the kitchen, finally noting my brother's absent presence. When my brother was home, if he was in the family room the TV was on; cartoons blaring. If he was in the study, you could hear the various sounds of IMs, and if he was in his bedroom you could hear his stereo. Wherever my brother went, sound followed him.

"Where's Richie?" I implored, starting to collect my bag and making my way upstairs.

"He hasn't come home yet," my mother yelled at my retreating back as I ran up the stairs to my room. At the top of the staircase I stopped and whirled around.

I smiled at the concern on my mom's face. "Don't worry. I saw him today, and he appeared very popular. He's probably off somewhere hanging out."

My mother sighed. "I know, that's why I'm worried." She rubbed her forehead a telltale sign she was coming down with a migraine- and my brother was always the root of those migraines.

"Mom, next time just forbid him to do that."

"I know, I know. You know he'll never listen, though. He's always doing things like this. He never calls me," the last sentence she muttered to herself. She began walking back to the kitchen to retrieve her migraine medication.

I shook my head at my brother's ignorance at what he was doing to our mother.

_I swear, one day he'll give her an ulcer,_ I thought bitterly to myself.

I slammed the door to my room and dropped my bag to the floor. I bent down and picked out my homework and planner. I flipped though the planner, finding today's date, and began reading what my assignments were.

A car honked in my driveway at exactly eight o'clock. I sprinted out of my room and down the stairs. My mother stood in the entryway, looking puzzled by the honking.

"Don't worry, Mom, I got it." She glanced at me and from my outfit she knew the car was for me.

She shook her head sadly. "Where are you going?"

"Planet Bang; with some friends, don't worry."

"Planet Bang?"

"Yeah, it's a club, and tonight they have a teen night. So, like I said, don't worry," I replied in a hurry, anxious to leave the ill feeling from before gone.

"Who will be there?" typical mother question.

"Friends," I answered slowly, then added, "And classmates."

She nodded her head.

"When will you be back?"

I chewed on my bottom lip. The group had failed to mention when we would be leaving the club.

"Uh, eleven?"

My mother sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay, but no later than eleven. You hear me? You're only fifteen."

I nodded, ecstatic she'd agreed on my time. "Thanks Mom, bye, love you." I rushed over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

I squealed and hurried out the door failing to hear her mumble, "You get more and more like Richie each passing day."

"Hey guys," I greeted as Ceth opened the door from inside Heather's Expedition for me. I crawled in and plopped down next to Ceth. I smiled at his expression regarding my clothes. I was decked out in a one-strap halter that sparkled navy blue in the light, a black leather mini skirt, and my prized black high top converse shoes.

Hey, at least I wouldn't break my ankle.

"You look great," Ceth complimented me.

Addy giggled. "Yeah, I can practically see him drooling, good going Delaney." She gave me a thumbs-up, and grinned widely.

I beamed but noticed Courtney and Andrew weren't there. I didn't say anything about it, though.

"Thanks," I acknowledged, staring Ceth in the eyes. He had beautiful eyes, a green pond, but close to the pupils and outlining the irises laid a band of amber.

He smiled and stared back into my eyes. I felt engulfed in his eyes, thinking I couldn't escape their splendor.

I suddenly felt a tickling sensation in my mind and had an urge to kiss him.

But Heather saved me from making a fool of myself as she blasted the stereo. Metallica, my savoir, blasted from the speakers and vibrated my body.

"Here we go!" Heather hollered above the music.

I saw Ceth throw a poisonous gaze her way, but Heather chose to ignore the venom. She slammed her foot on the pedal, and we lurched backwards. She changed gear off my driveway and took off heading for Planet Bang- way above the speed limit, I might add.

"I didn't bring money," I confessed devastated as the security guards checked us.

Heather smiled sympathetically at me. "It's no problem. I'll pay."

"No, I couldn't-" I started, but was interrupted by Heather.

"Nonsense, of course you can. I insist; you would insult me if you refused, anyway."

I nodded, trapped by her statement.

We approached the booth to pay, and I stuck close to Heather.

She addressed the man inside the booth. "Two for me and my friend," she motioned toward me. I saw her slip money to the man- but it was only enough to pay for one. The man running the booth didn't seem to notice, for he handed her two wristbands.

Heather smiled proudly and looped an arm through mine. She slapped the band on my wrist, and dragged my through the entrance of Planet Bang.

As we entered, music echoed though the club, resounding in my body. It pounded dully in my mind, but it wasn't painful, more pleasant. Beams of neon colored light sliced through the air, cutting the dances into freeze frames, and changing bodies' colors.

I grinned at the scene; it looked awesome.

"Uber cool," I commented, more to myself than to Heather.

"Tell me about it. If you like this, we'll have to take you to some other clubs."

"Yeah, like the Dungeon," Ceth added, coming up behind us.

I turned around to face him, my hair swishing over my shoulders. I looked around the vicinity, realizing Addy and Billy weren't with us.

"Where'd the others go?" I asked.

Ceth shrugged his shoulders. "Addy and Billy are out dancing, and Courtney and Andrew wanted time alone. It's just you, me, and Heather tonight." He grinned and winked at me.

I blushed.

Suddenly, Ceth snatched my arm from Heather, and pulled me away. "Hey, Heather, go find some guys; me and Delaney are gonna dance."

Heather snorted and stuck her tongue out at Ceth. "Fine, but you owe me." She winked at me, and I caught her drift.

She disappeared into the masses of bodies after only a matter of seconds.

Ceth smirked down at me, and it was a rather sexy smirk, I had to admit to myself.

He tugged on my arm and forced me out to the dance floor. He seized hold of my waist and drew me closer to him.

I blushed- damn it- I blushed.

I swayed; at first just barely, then feeling more comfortable, I leaned into it showing off some of my best moves.

Ceth gazed down at me from his perch of six foot, and I captured his gaze, holding it.

The next song possessed a faster beat, and I became bolder with my dace steps. I moved like liquid, the melody guiding me.

I was faintly aware of other eyes on me. I glanced around me, and spotted the same four girls that I saw in school leaning against the lockers- and something pulled me to them.

The one with green eyes and wild brown hair stared at me as she danced with her friends, and I saw the blonde throw me occasional shy glances.

My birthmark began to act up again. It throbbed dully and altered to a pale red.

Abruptly, I stopped dancing, making up my mind to talk to them.

Ceth looked at me startled. "What's up? Did I do something?"

I smiled at him. "No, you were perfect. I just want to talk to those girls." I gestured to the group with my head.

I spun on my heel, and started for them.

"Delaney, I'm not sure if that's wise. I mean, they aren't good."

I halted mid-step and looked back at him. I sensed a lie in his words, and didn't understand the reason.

"Oh. Well, I'll find out for myself."

Ceth grabbed hold of my wrist before I could get any further. "Don't."

My birthmark burned under his touch. I flinched, beginning to jerk my arm away from him, but before I could, he dropped my wrist and looked at his palm.

In it was burned an imprint of my scale birthmark; now forever a part of him.

I gazed at him strangely, not feeling right, and backed up away from him cautiously.

Ceth looked at me helplessly, his hazel eyes wide with something I couldn't identify. He blinked and whirled around. He shoved through the crowd and vanished.

I began feeling ill at ease again. I knew something was weird about the group whom I had dubbed my friends. The weird part wasn't weird as in wacky, but the supernatural weird.

I shook my head, remembering the girls.


	4. The Daughters

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry this is late but I was really busy…anyway this is where you meet the girls! YAY! My friend pointed out to me that this part was mainly dialog which I'm sorry about! But it has to be done! I hope you enjoy this part even though…**

I strode up to them and extended my hand to the girl with green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Delaney."

The girl smiled and I noticed a diamond pierce in her nose. "Hey, I'm Serena." She grabbed my hand and shook. As she released my hand she began to speak again.

"These are my friends, Jimena," she gestured to a girl with glossy black hair tied back in a tight ponytail, "Vanessa, and-"

"Catty," a girl in a short orange skirt and silk lime green halter-top broke in.

"Hey," I said, smiling at the four.

"I saw your dance moves, _chica. Muy bien_," Jimena praised, nodding her head.

"Yeah, they were awesome," put in Vanessa.

I blushed.

"Thanks, so were yours."

They shrugged.

"Want to join the crew?" Jimena

implored, beginning to move to the rhythm of the hard rock music pouring out of the speakers.

I smiled at the invitation. "Sure, I'd be honored."

"Great!" Serena grabbed my arm and she danced up beside me. Soon Catty, Vanessa, and even I joined in, absorbed in the music.

"Do you have a ride?" Serena asked me as we walked out of Planet Bang, chatting animatedly to each other.

I shook my head, my blonde hair whipping around me. "No, the people I came with…" I paused, scrounging for words.

"Well, it didn't work out," I finished, somewhat to myself.

Serena smiled sympathetically, "You can ride with us then. Jimena's brother's car is parked around the corner."

I smiled at her graciousness. I was personally surprised at everyone's attitudes toward me. Usually people were leery of me since I appeared intimidating- and most people were too caught up in their social lives to notice me.

"Thanks, that would be great. That is, if Jimena's brother doesn't mind," I joked, smiling.

Beside me Jimena laughed. "No worries, _chica_, my brother would die to have a pretty girl like you in his car." She grinned at me, showing off perfect teeth.

I blushed, my cheeks turning a nice shade of red.

"Y-you're lying," I stammered, blown away by her comment; most people didn't call me pretty. Either I was cute (yuck), or people said nothing at all.

Jimena shook her head, still grinning. "I'm not lying, you are pretty chica. Just as much as little Vanessa here, Miss Popular."

Everyone began laughing with the exception of Vanessa who flushed wildly.

I giggled at her reaction, thinking there were numerous attributes we had in common.

"That's so not true!" Vanessa protested.

"Whatever," Jimena said cheerful, ceasing her laughter.

I stopped laughing and glanced around the group.

We looked very odd together. Vanessa was glamorous, Catty artsy, Jimena on the sporty side, Serena funky, and me…well, I was different.

We all piled into the blue Oldsmobile. I wondered, briefly, if Jimena really meant the comment she had mentioned as I settled into the backseat with Vanessa and Serena beside me.

Was I really that pretty?

Was I one of those girls who got all of the guys and attention?

Could I really have even the slightest chance of becoming 'popular'?

"Delaney, Earth to Delaney!" Serena shouted into my ear, startling me. I jumped and twisted me head around to face her.

"Huh?"

Serena smiled at my alarmed expression. "Jimena was asking where you live."

I sighed, relieved that was all they wanted. "It's on Smoketree Drive"

Serena's eyes widened. "Really? Cool, that's really close to where I live."

My eyebrows furrowed despite her enthusiasm. "I didn't see you walking this morning."

"Oh, that," Serena waved her hand nonchalantly, "I'm too lazy to walk, so I take the city bus."

"The city bus?" I echoed, confused. The city busses didn't take you to school. At least, I didn't think they took you to school.

She nodded, sending her brown curls bouncing off her shoulders. "You've got a lot to learn about the big city. In LA, the city bus takes kids to school because it's less expensive, more _economical_," she rolled her eyes at the last word, seemingly agitated by it.

"Oh, but doesn't that cost fifty cents or something like that?"

She shook her head, resting back in her seat again. "No, we get bus passes so it's free."

"Cool," I marveled. I'd never been on a city bus before.

Serena looked at me oddly. "Really, you'll have to ride with me in the morning then."

I looked at her, astonished. "Did you just read my thoughts?"

She brought her hand to her lips and glanced at Catty as if for assistance.

"No, you, uh, thought it aloud," Catty replied quickly.

I turned to face Catty.

"Really? I could have sworn I didn't"

"No, you did," she stared me straight in the eyes. She smiled weakly, obviously wanting to get off the topic.

I glanced at Serena out of the corner of my eye. She seemed restless.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." I was willing to overlook the incident simply because I didn't feel ill at ease.

My family told me endlessly how they thought I had a sixth sense. My gut feelings were always wise to listen to.

Though I didn't feel uncomfortable, I did know something supernatural was taking place.

Something was up with the whole city of LA and I was determined to find out what; I wanted answers.

The rest of the car trip was eerily quite beside the fact that loud rap music pulsated from the speakers.

"Which one is it again?" Jimena asked as we approached my house.

"Uh, that one," I pointed out my house as it came into view.

I saw Jimena nod as she pulled into my drive.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door, climbing out.

I spun around and waved good-bye to only Serena and Jimena, since Catty and Vanessa had been dropped off at the Cleveland's home.

"Bye," I yelled, hoping they could hear me over the music.

"See you at school, come and sit with us," Serena yelled back, sticking her head out the window.

"Yeah," Jimena hollered out her window.

I smiled and gave them a thumbs-up.

Serena smiled at my response and waved, then tucked her head back inside the car.

I waved again at the disappearing car, then sprinted up the sidewalk.

"Mom, I'm home," I shouted as I walked into the house.

My mother strode out of the kitchen, dressed in a shaggy purple bathrobe and Eeyore slippers. She slid the arm of her long bathrobe up and peered at her watch.

"Five after eleven, pretty good."

"Thanks mom," I said, starting for my room.

"Night honey," my mom called after me.

"Night," I said back to her.

I ran the remaining feet to my room and shut the door behind me.

"Oh, crap, wrong room," I muttered to myself. I reopened the door and waltzed into my bathroom. I shed my clothes quickly and picked up pajamas from inside a wood cabinet. I shoved them on and made my way to my room again.

As I entered my room I yawned and stretched, baring my stomach. I felt a shift in the air, and shivered as I brought my arms back down. I glanced around my room and suddenly was very aware of the shadows lurking in the corners.

My eyes darted around my room. I slammed the light switch off and, jumped into my silk sheets.

**A/N- Anyway hope you enjoyed…sorry if it's boring…and as for Smoketree Drive….I made it up! I couldn't find La Brea High on maps so now I'm guessing she made the school up! If anyone knows different or can confirm my suspicions tell me! PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you to everyone who has! **


	5. Screaming Point

**A/N- Hey guys! I left off with a cliffhanger hoping more people will _review _(for this one I mean)! Anyway I hope you like and if you read please review it's just very discouraging not to get those reviews!**

**I thank anyone who has submitted reviews, I am deeply obliged.**

**And Thank you Demon Dea.**

* * *

The next two weeks passed uneventfully- that was in the school department. 

The social department was a completely different story.

The day after Planet Bang I began hanging out with Serena and her gang. I instantly became a smash hit at school, and I started making more friends than I had ever had in my _whole_ life. Even boys were hanging around me, begging me to let them take me out on a date. Random guys would slip their arm around my shoulder in hallways and walk me to class or ask to carry my bag, though I politely refused each time.

I mean, I appreciated the offer, but I could carry my own bag, thank you very much.

In the hallways I couldn't slip away from people; girls would run up to me after the bell rang, signaling the end of a period. They'd all crowd around me and start chatting to me in loud, high-pitched voices fit to drive a person insane.

My school days were perfect. I was one of those beautiful girls in the movies that was popular and everyone loved- though minus the beautiful part, I still believed myself average.

During the week I grew closer to Serena; we had so much in common, it was almost freaky. We got along perfectly and, I thought, truly thought she could be that one best friend. She understood everything I went through; she understood the pain of having a split family and being different from others. She expressed sympathy for the trials I had gone through in my life.

Oddly enough, even my brother seemed to be getting closer to me, though I suspected it might have only been because I was 'popular.'

Either way, I liked it. Richie was acting how he was supposed to; like a brother, a role model, a shoulder to lean on, a protector. On the weekend, he ditched his friends to spend quality time with his 'baby' sister.

I don't know why he refers to me as baby sister when I'm only a few years younger than him. Now, Alec and Erik, I would have understood.

But on the downside Heather and her group became stranger. They still talked to me whenever they neared me, or when, in a rare case, they found me alone. They continuously bugged me to chill with them, but I always declined their offers, remembering the night at Planet Bang.

I found out things about them through some hands-on research. I discovered that they often went clubbing, and associated with good teens in Christian groups. But it was a weird association. They almost seemed to lure them, then suck them dry of faith.

One girl I remember as simply being a sweet heart. She helped me during my first week to catch up in AP art, and attended my church; an instructor for the three to five year olds. But the next week she sneered at me and started smoking weed.

That was after I spotted her with Ceth at The Dungeon. It was creepy.

They also possessed many friends whom my mother would consider negative influences, people who I quickly became wary of. I tried to avoid them, but they seemed to be invading La Brea High. Every day, two or three kids enrolled at Le Brea.

They weren't normal, either; I could feel it in my bones, and something in the back of my mind screamed for me to stay away. Each time one looked at me my scar would flare up and sting, until I broke eye contact.

I evaded them to the best of my ability, but for some unknown reason they attempted to converse with me and gain my friendship.

In the night I was now edgy, aware of each passing shadow. It was eerie, I was changing in drastic ways for reasons I couldn't comprehend, like something had been hibernating deep with inside my soul, and was now being liberated from its shackles.

Now, more than ever, I was determined to solve the mystery of Los Angles and its inhabitants.

"You can still spend the night, right?" Serena inquired, twisting a strand of her dark brown hair around her delicate finger. She chewed noisily on a piece of pink bubble gum, blew a bubble, and then popped it, sucking the gum back into her mouth.

I nodded, "Yeah, definitely. My mom's ecstatic that Richie and I will be out of her hair tonight, and most of tomorrow. She says she'll finally have a productive day." I smiled over at Serena as she walked beside me.

We had just stepped off from the city bus and were walking languidly to her house.

Serena laughed at my comment, "You can't be _that_ bad." Her green eyes sparkled with underlying secrets, and she released the strand of hair she had been twisting.

I grinned despite myself "Wanna bet on that?" I tilted my head to the side, smiling at her.

She imitated my grin "I've never liked bets."

I chuckled, "That's a good thing, because you would have lost that one. My mom says we generate enough noise to fill the White House. In Canton, our neighbors actually called the police due to the excessive noise at the late hours of the night."

Her eyes widened and she almost choked on her gum, "Damn."

"Tell me about it; we were grounded for a month after that incident."

I reddened; recalling the night when two police officers- not to mention two _hot_ officers- appeared on my doorstep. They lectured my brother and I for a good twenty minutes, and then fined my mom a hundred dollars for the 'disturbance.'

The next day, everyone knew about it, and I received my well-deserved fifteen minutes of fame.

"Here we are," Serena declared, shaking me out of my subconscious.

I looked up and into the face of Serena's home. We stepped up to the front, and Serena pushed open the heavy door. A sweet aroma wafted from the house, filling my nostrils. I inhaled the smell, and closed my eyes; it smelled like delicious baked goods.

"Is someone baking something?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"No, not at the moment, and Collin never cooks. You know how it is," She smiled at me, and lowed herself to a seat.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Richie can't even cook eggs," I rolled my eyes, reminiscing of the time when Richie almost burned down the house- and that was only using a microwave.

Serena laughed suddenly and the vision of Richie vanished like rising smoke.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she managed to spit out between bouts of laughter.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, and my eyes locked on hers questioningly.

"Just tell me," I coaxed, settling down in a chair across from her.

She smiled wryly and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then snapped it shut and instead shook her head.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders in a 'whatever' fashion.

I glanced around the kitchen, drinking in every detail. I rotated my head slowly, enabling me to see more. I spotted an ordinary stove, microwave, raccoon, and refrigerator…wait, raccoon?

My head snapped around.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, pointing.

Serena jumped in her seat due to my piercing scream, and followed my gaze to a disturbed raccoon sitting tensely on the counter, his beady eyes wide in innocence.

"It's okay, Delaney; it's only Wally. You act like you've seen a ghost."

"You named it?" I inquired, dumbfounded.

"Well, that's what you do with pets," Serena replied calmly, and she pushed herself from her seat, and began walking over to Wally.

"Pet?" I repeated, astounded. I didn't know it was legal to have a raccoon as a pet.

"Yeah, he's my pet. It's a long story, but the gist is I found him, abandoned, and kept him." Serena picked up Wally from the counter and stroked his fur.

The sides of my mouth twitched, wanting to form a smile. "He's cute."

I crept toward them and lightly petted Wally.

He stretched in Serena's arms, and opened his mouth in a yawn.

"He's tired," without warning, she placed him on the floor and pushed him from behind, indicating for him to move.

Wally took the hint. He scuttled away, turned the corner into the hall and up the stairs.

I looked at Serena.

"So, what are we going to do?"

She rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling looking for an answer.

"I could tell you your fortune," she said slowly as if she really didn't wish to.

"Only if you want to," I replied, the vines of excitement latching to my body. I'd never had my fortune read before, but it was on my to-do list.

Serena shrugged, and clicked her tongue pierce against her teeth. "It's fine. I'll go get the tarot deck."

I glanced at her as she ran out of the room and up the stairs. She seemed hesitant about reading my fortune, and it confused me.

Why would she be nervous?

As I contemplated the question, I perceived a sharp scream from upstairs.

My head snapped in the direction of the hall, and I made up my mind in a split second.

I sprinted into the hallway, whirled around, ran up the staircase and into the upper hallway. I looked sideways, and spotted an open door. I knew that was Serena's domain.

**

* * *

**

**A/N- Like always PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **

_**I hope to get at least three (lol I know it's low but I really have no idea how many people are reading this) reviews. **_


	6. Libra Who me?

**A/N hey guys sorry this is late...and the next two parts have a majority of explaining, so sorry if it's a bit boring! And I didn't have my beta reader for this one so bare with me please! Thanks! **

I hurried in, and spotted Serena staring at a guy of about seventeen with blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

As Serena saw me enter the room she drew closer to my side, her expression a mixture of surprise and joy.

_Wow, he's hot,_ I gaped.

As if reading my thoughts his head snapped in my direction. I meet his gaze, mine unwavering.

His eyes widened, and he glanced between Serena and me. His pupils dilated, and I felt a sluggish tickle in my mind.

I flinched, and stepped way somehow knowing he was tampering with my mind. As I backed away I felt the pressure abandon my mind.

He cocked his head to the side, and his wispy bangs fell into his alluring eyes.

"Who are you?" I questioned sharply. I tensed in his presence sensing a vile aura surrounding him.

"I think," he responded slowly his voice deep, and enticing, "the better question is who are you?"

I narrowed my eyes, and took a step forward defiantly.

"I'm Delaney, Delaney Kain," I answered my voice steady, and level.

He crossed his arms, and arched an eyebrow at me. He glanced at Serena.

"Are you friends with her?"

"Stanton, I didn't know you would be here," she exclaimed, off topic her eyes bright with delight.

He smirked.

"I didn't know I would be here either."

She giggled, and ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck.

He embraced her, wrapping his well-built arms around her waist. He smoothed down her wild, long, brown hair gently. He kissed the top of her head lovingly, then held her an arms length away from him. He glanced at me quickly, then diverted his eyes back to Serena's.

"Is she your friend?" he repeated his tone more demanding.

Serena nodded vigorously and I saw her toss warm a look my way.

"She has been for two weeks now. Why?" She tilted her head to the side quizzically. Her long hair spilled over her slim shoulders.

Stanton shook his head. "I'll talk to you later."

Serena frowned, and there was a few moments of stifling silence.

They gazed at each other intently, and I almost yelled to point out my existence in the room.

But, finally, Serena nodded grudgingly.

Stanton grasped her chin, kissing her on the lips. He pulled away, and began to exit the room.

As he brushed passed me, he looked down at me his piercing blue eyes searching my cool gray ones. I felt a tickle again, and narrowed my eyes; I closed my eyes and expelled my mind pushing the force out of my mind.

As I opened my eyes I saw Stanton stagger slightly, but regained his composer immediately. He stared at me shock, and awe written on his face.

Serena looked at me her face a mask of confusion. She glanced at Stanton for an explanation.

"You may want to do some research on your friend, Serena," he advised gazing at her, his face now unemotional. He shifted his gaze, and it landed on me. "Look up Libra."

"Libra?" Her tone held a note of uncertainty.

He nodded. "Ask Jimena too. I'll be doing some research on my own."

Serena glanced at me bewildered by his statement.

He started to depart again, but I caught his arm frantic for answers.

"Who-What are you?" I questioned my voice serious.

He smirked.

"Prince of the Night."

_You might want to look that up for yourself_, a voice whispered across my mind.

Instantly I connected the voice with Stanton's.

I glared at him caustically, daring him to enter my mind again.

He brushed past me still smirking.

I spun on my heels to watch him retreat, but found nothing. A shadow skirted by me, and rushed out the open French doors of Serena's room.

_Stanton_, I thought.

I knew he wanted to spook me.

"What's going on?" I demanded of Serena staring at her resolutely.

She sighed heavily, and then slouched down on her leopard-printed sheets defeated.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about- and if Maggie were here I'd take you to her, but she's not."

Serena shook her head sadly, and gazed at me.

"We are Daughters of the Moon, Catty, Vanessa and me. Jimena once was, but now she's our mentor. We are sworn to fight the Atrox and its Followers."

I shivered as she spoke those names.

"Is Stanton one of them?" I inquired, already knowing the answer though.

She nodded somberly. "Yeah, but he's good. My amulet didn't glow."

I creased my eyebrows in confusion.

"You mean your necklace."

For the first time I noticed it. A moon was etched into its surface, and it danged from a thin silver chain rope.

She nodded her curls bouncing off her shoulders.

"It warns us of danger."

"He wouldn't hurt us," she concluded with conviction.

I perceived the feeling that she loved him.

But I still doubted her words. He just didn't seem like a person to trust to me. I knew he was evil, as was the entire lot of them.

I nodded as she eyed me suspiciously. I hurriedly changed the subject in order not to offend Serena. "What do the Daughters do?"

"As in…" she trailed off her brows furrowed unsure of my meaning.

"I mean powers. Do you have any, like, magical powers? You know," I replied sweeping a hand up, and curving it downwards.

"Oh!" she expressed her lips forming a perfect "O". She grinned wildly before continuing. "Jimena used to see the future, Catty can time travel, and Vanessa can become invisible. All freaky powers, mine's more docile, I can read minds."

I gawked. This was too awesome.

"I think yours is the freakiest personally, no offense," I added hastily.

She laughed. "None taken, it's just everyone thinks Catty or Vanessa have the freakiest powers."

"Really?" I tilted my head to the side. "How many people know about you then?"

"Don't take that the wrong way," she said in a rush. "Not many people know about us. Basically only Followers know of the Daughters."

I nodded having already speculated that fact. I wondered, briefly, how many Followers there were in society.

I felt something crawling in my mind, and blocked my mind picturing a steel fortress surrounding it.

"Don't do that," I said fiercely. I hated when people messed with me, and meddled into things that weren't their business.

"Sorry," she responded, the shimmer in her eyes genuinely apologetic.

I sighed unable to stay mad at her. I was like that- I could never hold a grudge, and always treated everyone, even my worst enemies with respect and kindness.

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

Serena looked at me her gaze penetrating.

"You know," she began slowly collecting her thoughts, "whatever you are, you must be really powerful. You blocked Stanton without really even trying, and he's _second_ to the Atrox."

The name Atrox sent chills racing down my spine and the fine hairs on the back of my neck perked up. It was as if some ancient force or instinct warned me of this creature. I hadn't even come face to face with the Atrox yet- and I was already wary of it.

I shook my head sadly, and plopped down next to Serena. The bed groaned under my added weight.

"But what am I! I'm I Libra?" I bit my lip tears beginning to form in my eyes. I blinked rapidly pushing the tears away, and flung myself back onto her bed.

Serena rotated slightly in her place so she could she my face. She clicked her tongue pierce against her teeth creating an obnoxious high pitched sound.

"I don't know- but we'll find out I promise. Come on let's go get the others so we can figure this out."

I glanced at her appreciatively, then averted my gaze to her double doors leading to a small balcony. I gazed out into the light blue sky my heart and soul reaching out for something that wasn't there. I badly wanted answers to my situation. I desired guidance and comfort.

As I stared I thought I saw a glint in the sky, but when I blinked it disappeared.

I sighed exasperated, then propped myself on my elbows. I noticed that Serena had been staring at me intently the entire time I had been lying down.

She placed a delicate hand on my knee, and shook my leg softly.

"Come on," she gestured to the door. She stood up taking my small hand, and hoisted me off the bed.

**A/N Okay well that's that. Hop you liked it! And you got to meet Stanton! YAY! Lol anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE THREE REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed!**


	7. It's Not You, It's Me

**A/N – Well…hey guys! Enjoy!**

Two hours and three phone calls later, the Daughters of the Moon, Jimena, and I sat in Serena's kitchen, waiting in silence for someone to speak up.

Serena broke the veil of silence.

"What's a Libra?" She directed her question to Jimena, who leaned back in her chair upon hearing the name.

Jimena nodded acknowledging the question.

"I remember that name," she glanced in my direction, then riveted her eyes on Serena's.

"But," she continued speaking slowly, choosing her words carefully, "Just vaguely. All I can tell you at the moment is I know the Libra is an extremely powerful being. Serena, you are the key. Even though you're the key, if you turn you'll only outweigh the light side for a short time; the Atrox's victory will be short lived."

"But if the Atrox can gain control of the Libra, all will be lost for the side of light- our side. That's all I can tell you at the moment. I don't recall of the powers Libra has, or if the Libra is on our side- or even who the Libra is."

"Wait, so if we get this Libra person we'll win, and destroy the Atrox?" Catty jumped in excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"I didn't say that, and I don't know if it's true or not. All I know is what I told you."

I sat there, listening mindfully to the whole

conversation. After Jimena answered Catty's question, the others piped up, voicing their own inquiries.

After the fourth question, my mind began to wander involuntarily. I tried desperately to grasp onto what they were saying, but my mind protested fiercely. I only caught snippets of the discussion.

A headache proceeded, and my birthmark began to irritate me. I gasped and cried out as sheer pain shot through my left arm. I felt like needles lay under my skin, jabbing relentlessly at my flesh.

I recieved awed looks from everyone in the room.

I sensed my scale birthmark glowing a pale green. It stared throbbing, throwing off a wave of electric shocks through my upper body. I whimpered and stood up, forcefully knocking the chair I had been perched on to the tile floor.

Tears pressed into my gray eyes. I swiped at my eyes, wiping away the hot tears, not letting myself appear weak.

Serena rushed over to me at my display. She threw an arm around my shoulders, and I saw Vanessa approach me, and swing an arm around me, supporting me.

The pain subsided quickly, ebbing to a faint pulsation in my birthmark.

"Thanks guys," I rasped out, my throat closing on me. I panted for a moment, regaining my breath.

I pushed off them gently, knowing I could stand on my own. I glanced around the room. Catty stood close to me, behind Vanessa, in case I feinted, and fell backward. Jimena eyed me skeptically.

I felt small under her eyes for some unknown reason. I brought the back of my _left_ hand on my forehead, pushing back stands of hair.

Jimena gasped as she caught sight of my birthmark.

"That's it! You're Libra," she proclaimed, her black eyes wide with astonishment.

"What?" I gaped. From the beginning, I registered the name Libra, always knowing in the back of my mind that I _was_ Libra.

But to hear it aloud overwhelmed me.

Jimena grabbed my wrist and pointed at my birthmark.

"This, this is the symbol, obviously. Don't you pay attention to Greek mythology?" she questioned sharply.

"Uh-I, uh-no," I stuttered, taken aback.

What did Greek mythology have to do with anything?

Jimena sighed, agitated.

"I'm guessing Serena didn't fully explain the situation to you. Am I right?" Serena giggled nervously and smiled. "Oops, my bad, I knew I forgot something."

I snorted and glanced at Serena, smiling back at her.

"I'll explain, then, since I have taken up Maggie's job," she paused.

_Probably trying to figure out what to say_, I thought to myself.

I waited patiently as she collected her thoughts, my wrist sill in her grasp, I might add.

"I supposed you already know about the Atrox and its Followers?"

I nodded.

"But only a little," I bit my lip in anticipation, as if everything she was about to tell me would unravel the darkest, deepest kept secrets of Los Angeles- and the Universe in general.

"The Atrox is the primal source of evil. It breathed life into itself- and ever since, it has been jealous of the world of light and tried to destroy it. The Followers are basically minions, or as Maggie liked to say, 'victims.' They have no hope, and steal others' to satisfy their craving."

I gawked, my mouth sagging open. I was positive a gerbil could have fit inside the recesses of my mouth.

"Th-their-their h-hope," I stammered, astounded.

How was that physically possible- and why?

"How could one human do that to another?" I voiced, thoroughly perplexed.

Jimena shook her head. "They technically aren't even human after they turn. They're predators; Followers."

I nodded.

"And how does this Greek mythology thing tie in?" I looked at my wrist- my arm was starting to become numb.

"It has to do with everything," Jimena whispered, staring me in the eyes, hers dark and serious.

"How?" I whispered back, afraid to rise an octave above. I felt as if the world might crumble at any moment.

"Greek gods and goddesses are real, they aren't myths- and I'm pretty sure you're derived from one," she answered, continuing to stare me in the eyes.

"Holy s..." I trailed off, stunned.

Jimena smiled softly.

"Yeah, I know, it was a big shock for me when Maggie first told me," she tried to reassure me.

With my grey eyes wide, I glanced around the room, attempting to find any trace of a smirk giving this whole thing away as a joke- a charade.

But all face were deathly somber.

"You're joking, right?" I said.

I could believe the Atrox concept, but the fact that the _Greek Gods_ were real, I couldn't begin to comprehend.

If it was, everything I was ever taught was wrong.

My remark wiped the smile off of Jimena's face.

"You have to listen, Delaney! I'm not joking! You have to believe. Besides, what other explanation is there to everything that's been happening to you? Tell me that," Jimena raved, flinging her arms in frustration.

"I-I don't know," I faltered.

"There isn't, that's why you don't know," Jimena declared, her tone softer, almost soothing.

"It really is true," Catty piped up, her eyes glittering with truth.

My eyes traveled around the room again, a nagging in the back of my mind.

Somewhere deep inside me a voice was screaming out that they were speaking the truth- and I knew it was right. But it contradicted what every other voice was screaming at me.

"Let- Let me think about it," I offered.

Jimena shook her head.

"It's too dangerous. The Atrox knows you're the Libra- that's why all those Followers have been coming to La Brea."

"I have to go home," I shouted, losing my temper. My hands balled into fists and I spun around to face them all, my eyebrows knitted into a glare.

I flushed at my rudeness, my face softening.

"I'm sorry. It's just so weird," I gushed, collapsing into a nearby chair.

I buried my head into my hands and closed my eyes. I felt Serena approach me, and place a small hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"You'll just have to stay the night here as planned," she said, stating the obvious.

I nodded weakly, just wanting to sleep, and let my muddled mind make a decision.

I hoped slumber would sort out my tangled thoughts and emotions.

I hoped.

**A/N – Okay, I'm really thankful for everyone who's reviewed! Thanks you guys and thank you my beta reader! Anyway…I'm not getting very many reviews at all! I make the parts nice and long and try to make them interesting…but I'm going to say if I don't get five reviews, that's right five, I'm seriously going to reconsider writing this. So peace out and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chow,**

**Born-of-Shadows**


End file.
